The newest overlord
by Drakesword
Summary: Well I liked the overlord Dark legends so I decided to make a fic...


Drakesword: Welcome Overlord fans to my Overlord Dark Legends. Meet my buddies and servants. Gnarl the minion master, Giblet the forge master, And Jester the moron that will not DIE.

Gnarl: At your service sire.

Jester: Hail.

Giblet: * Waves*

Drakesword: Ok I beat Overlord Dark Legends a few times and wondered how well of an overlord I could be?

Gnarl: Master you would be the best sire.

Jester: Gnarl lord of the suck ups.

Drakesword: Now before any other things happen to Jester. I want to get this started Ok?

Gnarl and Giblet: * Beating the crap out of Jester* what was that sire?

Drakesword: Never mind.

Jester: Noob of fanfiction writing.

Drakesword: Ok Giblet toss him into the forge … after the disclaimer.

Giblet: Master Drakesword does not own Overlord or anything he might mention. He does own a copy of Overlord Dark Legends and his OC. Can Giblet cook Jester in lava now?

Drakesword: Knock yourself out little guys just do not do it till I get there ok and don't kill him.

Browns: * Ties up jester like a boar from the hunt and takes him to the forge* All hail the overlord.

Jester: Baker of bards.

Drakesword: Oh you will wish you were baked in there when we are done with you Jester. Now one with show.

It was a regular day at castle Gromgard. It was a young lord's sixteenth birthday and the day his father Duke Gromgard left him with his two older siblings Lady Gerda and Lord Grenville. That all changed on his birthday when he met the new Overlord.

The newest overlord was playing a game on his Wii. More specifically Overlord Dark Legends. He decided to play and beat it again for the third time but it is always fun. He just set up the Wii and saw something he didn't see before. A new option he thought he might check it out. Once he clicked on it the words "would you like to play the realism mode?" Then yes and no appeared on the screen. Of course he picked yes thinking it would be more fun. The screen turned black with a small dot of light that was getting bigger. He picks up the two liter of Diet Mt Dew and reached for the Wii controller. But before he could get his hand on it a wind started to pull him to the now big ball of light. Then our hero said what anyone would "Ok … cool." Ok he didn't start to curse but that isn't him. He always thought with all his useless facts about of myths and monsters would make him great in a world of magic.

"I wonder if I'm being sent to that world. That sounds like fanfiction though. "

...

The young Lord Gromgard was in his room getting some sleep until he heard shouting. "Great what now?" asked the young lord in irritation. He walks out and sees a boy in his midteens. He sees the castle's cook looking over the boy. He was either sleeping or knock out cold, most likely the later. His older siblings came in from their own quarters to see what the disturbance was.

"What is the racket out here?" asked Grenville in clear agitation.

"Sorry lord. We found this boy passed out in the middle of the pumpkin fields."

"Well what is he wearing? I haven't seen anything like them before." Asked the young lord Gromgard

"Who cares he just some peasant trying to steal from us we should just throw him into the river and be done with him?" said lady Gerda.

By this time our hero is waking up. He sits up from the floor he was laying on and starts listening to the conversation of the four people in front of him. He feels something on his left hand and looks at to see a metal gauntlet on his arm.' Ok this confirms my idea being in the overlord world. They must have found me and brought me here. Well the Cook must have because Gromgard looks like he just got of bed and the other two would only help me if I was an elf or dwarf.'

"Oh look the boy is up. How are you feeling?" Asked Cook.

"Well if you will excuse me I must be going I have a trip with the elves, sister look after our useless little brother. Make sure you deal with our uninvited guest. "Said Lord Grenville

"Oh no you don't I'm not staying here while you go to see your green friends I have a meeting with the dwarves the brat can look after himself." Stated Gerda while heading to her room and slamming the door making some stone fall from a wall.

"Well Runt looks like you have the castle to yourself try to mutilate yourself horribly." said Lord Grenville. He also goes to his room and slams his door making more stone fall from the wall making a wooden door appear with a yellow handprint in the middle of it.

The young lord looks at his brother and sister with his glowing yellow eyes. Wondering how he got stuck with two siblings that could care less if he lived or died. Then he remembered they would be happy if died there would be less competition for the rule of the land. He might as well deal with the visitor. 'I hope he doesn't cause any trouble but it would be interesting if he did.'

"Well welcome to Castle Gromgard. I'm lord Gromgard and what is your name?" said lord Gromgard with his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey my name is Jacob it's nice to meet you Lord Gromgard." said Jacob shacking the lord's hand.

"I found you in the middle of a field of pumpkins. Why were you there anyway?" Asked Rollick.

"I don't remember why I was there." lied Jacob.

"Well why do you have a gauntlet on? You don't look like a warrior. "Said lord Gromgard.

"Oh well this is something I got from a friend of mine. He said I would use it more than him. He said he got it from a man with odd little creatures following him around."Said Jacob.

"I see. Well if you will excuse me I must start on the lord's lunch." Said Rollick

"Well if you're going to stay here I might as well show you around." Said Lord Gromgard.

"Thank you lord. I really nice of you to let me stay here." Said Jacob.

"Well you are obviously lost, when you find your way to where you are going you can leave."

The two teens walk around the castle seeing all the faculties, including the kitchens, the servants' quarters, and the living area near Lord Gromgard room. They head to the kitchen about noon when they pass the corridor near the step of the main hall. When Jacob noticed the large wood door that they didn't see earlier, he also had a feeling that behind this door is wear the story would truly start.

"Hey Lord Gromgard what's behind this door?" Asked Jacob.

"Well the castle had a lot of repairs; this must have been just covered up when they fix this wall," said Gromgard" Wait there is no key hole to this door just a yellow indent in the wall, shaped like a weird hand."

"Hey my gauntlet looks like the same as the indent, maybe it's like a key." Said Jacob knowing what he said was true from doing this many times in the game. The gauntlet would have gone to Gromgard if didn't have it. Then Jacob thought ' I wonder if Gromgard would help me? I mean he could help me learning magic to help me. I bet he would do it to get back at his brother and sister for all the crap they put him through.' He goes up to the door and put his hand up to the yellow handprint and the two hear a large groaning like gears that have not been move in years.

"Well looks like we now a new place to check out." said Jacob.

"Let see if there is anything worth seeing."

The duo walking the door way then down a short hallway. After that walk into a large throne room which was so coated in the dust the two left foot prints. Gromgard heads towards a picture near the throne while Jacob heads toward the tower heart, he holds the gauntlet up to it and the armor spins around me and latches itself onto me.

...

Drakesword: Wow that was a long chapter.

Gnarl: Thank you all for reading the master's work. If you don't review...well let's just say we have a new jester.


End file.
